


Lebe dein Leben, nicht das der Anderen

by SessaTessan



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessaTessan/pseuds/SessaTessan
Summary: Es handelt sich um Karle Geiger, ein OC Lucas sein (ex) Freund und um Andreas Wank. Karles Beziehung ist wackelig, sein Freund unzufrieden und da ist auch Andi Wank. Es geht um die Skifliegen Wettkämpfe (Kulm und Oberstdorf, ev auch das skispringen in Zakopane) und was dazwischen passiert.





	1. Es gibt immer wieder Situationen im Leben, die uns überfordern können

**Author's Note:**

> So wieder ein FF. Vielen dank zu meine liebe Betaleserin Steffi08.
> 
> Wie immer kommt es aus meine Fantasie und ich verdiene kein Geld von das hier. Es ist nur Fanfiction.

Karle ist müde, aber happy. Er hat eine gute Vierschanzentournee hinter sich, mit einer persönlichen Bestplatzierung. Aber ganz glücklich ist er trotzdemnicht. Sein Freund Lucas hat sich in den Telefonaten, die sie miteinander geführt haben, wieder so distanziert und kühl angehört. Karle hofft es ist nicht wieder wegen seinem Leben als Skispringer, aber er kann sich denken, dass das Thema wieder auf den Tisch kommen wird, sobald er wieder zu Hause ist. Er hatte, wie immer, Karten für Lucas zu dem Wettkampf in Oberstdorf organisiert und Lucas ist zwar bei der Schanze gewesen, aber mehr als ein kurzen ́Hallo ́ zu sagen war  
nicht drin und er hat sich nachher bei ihrem Telefonat am Abend beschwert, dass Karle so wenig Zeit für ihn hatte. Karle weiß das viel zu gut und er hat es versucht, aber er kann sich nicht Teilen. Er war voll im Stress. Wieder klappte das Springen zuhause nicht so perfekt und gerade an seiner Heimschanze wollen alle immer was von ihm haben. Die Presse, die Leute von seinem Skiclub, andere Freunde und die Familie auch. Karle seufzt tief. Im letzten Jahr, seitdem Karle fest zur Nationalmannschaft gehört, ist die Zeit, die sie zusammenverbringen können weniger geworden und seit Ende der letzten Saison hat Lucas angefangen unzufrieden zu werden. Erst war Karle über 2 Wochen bei der WM in Lahti unterwegs und kaum war er davon wieder nach Hause gekommen, ging es für 10 Tage nach Norwegen. Es war zu viel für Lucas Geduld. Aber dann kam der Sommer und es hat sich wieder beruhigt, weil Karle dann viel mehr zuhause sein konnte und nicht jedes Wochenende irgendwo in der Welt war. Doch seit die Saison wieder in vollem Gang ist merkt Karle, dass Lucas sich anders verhält. Lucas findet, dass Karle zu viel unterwegs ist und er will sich auch nicht mehr wie Karles dreckiges Geheimnis fühlen, was er ihm bei dem letzten Streit an Kopf geknallt hat. So lange Karle in der B-Mannschaft war, ging es. Da war er nicht so oft und vor allem nicht so viele Tage hintereinander in der Woche unterwegs, aber es ist ein ganz anderes Thema, wenn du dann zu der Elite gehörst. Dann hast du nicht nur den normalen Alltag, sondern auch die WM oder wie dieses Jahr auch Olympia zum Teilnehmen. Dahin will Karle und dafür kämpft er hart. Er hat mehr Stunden in sein Training investiert, aber das ist nun sein Job. Die Beiden kennen sich schon lange, haben die Schule zusammen gemacht, aber ein Paar wurden sie erst ein bisschen später, aber auch dann war Skispringen Karles Leidenschaft. Deswegen kann er nicht ganz verstehen, warum Lucas gerade jetzt anfängt. Er wusste immer, dass Karle ein Leben als Profisportler wollte. Und wenn er Tage frei hat, ist er immer voll für Lucas da. Karle liebt Lucas. Fest und tief, aber sein Skispringen will er für ihn nicht aufgeben und wenn er es machen würde, dann wäre er nicht mehr der Karle, in den Lucas sich verliebt hat. Er kann jetzt nur hoffen, dass die wenigen Tage, die er zuhause hat bevor er wieder aufbrechen muss um nach Kulm zufahren, die Wogen glätten können, sodass es wieder harmonisch in seinem Leben wird. Mit all dem Trubel, welchen er in seinem Sportleben hat, braucht er kein ständiges Drama in seinem privaten Leben. Es zieht ihn runter und er hat nicht mehr den Kopf frei.

Endlich ist er zu Hause angekommen und beginnt seine Taschen aus dem Auto zu räumen. Vollgepackt schleppt er sich die Treppe hoch zu seiner Wohnung. Wie erwartet ist Lucas nicht da. Sie haben vorher telefoniert und er hat gesagt, er hat keiner Zeit so spät am Sonntag vorbeizukommen, denn er muss am Montag  
früh anfangen zu arbeiten. Karle lässt alle Taschen da fallen, wo er steht und beschließt, dass er erst Morgen auspacken wird. Er hat dafür jetzt keinen Elan und will eigentlich nur seinen Freund treffen um sich im Bett neben ihn zu Kuscheln, aber der hatte ja keine Zeit, weswegen Karle langsam in die Küche geht. Mit einer warmen Tasse Tee vor dem Fernseher zu sitzen wird seine Abendunterhaltung sein bis es spät genug ist und er ins Bett gehen kann. Bewaffnet mit einer Tasse heißem Früchtetee geht er ein bisschen später in sein Wohnzimmer und will sich gerade auf sein großes, graues Sofa legen, als er sieht, dass ein weißer Umschlag an dem großen Teller, wo normalerweise viel Obst liegt, gelehnt steht. Jetzt ist der Teller leer, weil Karle die letzten Tage kaum zu Hause war und niemand eingekauft hat. Früher hat Lucas immer seinen Vorrat gefüllt, wenn er über lange Zeit unterwegs war, aber die letzten Male war sein Kühlschrank immer leer, wenn er nach Hause gekommen ist. Auf dem Briefumschlag steht sein Name. Karl, nicht Karle. Er weiß, wer es dahingestellt hat, weil es nur zwei Personen gibt, die Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung haben. Lucas und seine Mutter und seine Mutter hat ihm ganz sicher keinen Brief geschrieben. Karle schluckt schwer. Dieser weiße Umschlag ist kein gutes Zeichnen. Mit zittrigen Händen stellt er seine Teetasse weg und greift nach dem Umschlag. Er will ihn nicht öffnen, aber er weiß, dass er muss. Langsam reißt ereine Seite weg und raus kommt ein zerknittertes Papier, dass mit Lucas ordentlicher Handschrift beschrieben ist. Karle sinkt langsam in seinem Sofa nieder und fängt an zu lesen.

Lieber Karle,  
ich weiß, es ist feige das zu machen, was ich gerade mache, aber ich brauche Zeit zum Denken. Ich muss mir klar darüber werden, ob ich mich wirklich für immer hinter deinen Sport stellen kann und nie das Wichtigste in deinem Leben sein werde. Ich liebe dich, aber du liebst deinen Sport mehr. Ich werde mich später melden. Es tut mir leid, aber so wie es jetzt ist, kann es nicht weitergehen. Lucas

Karle starrt fassungslos auf den Text vor sich. Lucas schreibt ihm einen Brief, statt mit ihm zu reden? Und was für ein Blödsinn er da schreibt! Karle hat Lucas nie vernachlässigt. Okay, er war oft unterwegs, aber immer, wenn er eine Minute überhatte, hat er sich sofort bei Lucas gemeldet. Sie waren doch trotzdem ständig in Kontakt. Karle merkt, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen steigen, aber er versucht sie zu unterdrücken. Das hier kann nicht wahr sein! Lucas hat einfach überreagiert, schließlich kann er doch nicht einfach so 2,5 Jahre Beziehung wegwerfen! Schnell holt Karle sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und wählt  
mit bebenden Fingern Lucas Nummer. Sein Herz schlägt hart in seiner Brust. Lucas muss es ganz unüberlegt gemacht haben und wenn Karle nur mit ihn redet, wird alles wieder gut. Sie lieben sich doch, auch wenn sie ein paar Probleme in letzter Zeit gehabt haben, aber irgendwas in diese Richtung kommt wirklich total überraschend. Endlich findet sein Handy Netz. Er wartet auf die Ruftöne aber es kommt nur „Ihr gewünschter Gesprächspartner ist zurzeit nicht erreichbar“. Karle drückt die rote Taste und wählt wieder Lucas Nummer. Aber es passiert das Gleiche. Immer wieder versucht Karle es, aber Lucas hat sein Handy aus. Langsam lässt Karle sein Handy zu Boden gleiten. Lucas meint es ernst, er will nicht mit ihn reden, denn normalerweise hat Lucas sein Handy immer an. Immer. Karle nimmt wieder den Brief in seine Hände. Aber die Wörter sind immer noch die Gleichen. Es ist kein Alptraum und so langsam versteht Karle, warum Lucas sich gestern am Telefon so komisch angehört hat. Die Stille wird von herzzerreißenden Schluchzern gebrochen, denn Karle kann die Tränen nun nicht mehr unterdrücken und seine Brust zieht sich zusammen, als er zusammenbricht, während die Tränen von seinen Wangen rollen und auf das Papier in seinen Händen tropfen und die Wörter verschwimmen lassen. Warum macht er sowas, denkt Karle. Bin ich es nicht wert, dass er vernünftig mit mir redet? Habe ich ihm so wenig bedeutet? War unsere Beziehung so wenig wert? Er sinkt auf seinem Sofa zusammen und bleibt einfach liegen, bis er sich leise in einen unruhigen Schlaf geweint hat.

Er wird am nächsten Morgen früh wach, weil ihm kalt ist. Er fühlt sich wie ausgelaugt und als er sich selbst kurz danach im Spiegel betrachtet, kann er auch bestätigen, dass er so aussieht. Gerötete, geschwollene Augen, fette, dunkle Augenringe und er ist hundemüde. Er blickt zu seiner Uhr, kurz nach fünf. Leisestöhnt er. Konnte er seinem Körper nicht ein paar Stunden mehr Schlaf gönnen? Um 8.30 Uhr muss er in der Halle sein, wo heute ein leichteres Training ansteht. So direkt nach den Vierschanzen ist es meistens ein lockeres Training, aber verzichten geht auch nicht, denn schon am Donnerstag fahren sie nach Kulm für das erste Skifliegen für diese Saison. Karle weiß nicht, wie er es schaffen soll, sich auf das Training zu konzentrieren, aber eine Wahl hat er nicht. Er hüpft kurz unter die Dusche, was eigentlich Blödsinn ist, weil er ja sowieso später wieder duschen muss, aber vielleicht macht es ihn ein bisschen munter und macht, dass er nicht allzu elendig aussieht. Hunger hat er keinen, aber er weiß, dass er was in seinem Magen haben muss, weshalb er lustlos in die Küche schlendert und sich ein Brot schmiert. Er versucht regelmäßig den ganzen Morgen über Lucas zu erreichen, aber sein Handy bleibt aus. Die WhatsApp Nachricht hat er auch nicht gelesen. Dass er ihn einfach so vermeidet, schmerzt fast am meisten. Sie sind doch keine Kleinkinder und können doch vernünftig miteinander reden? Karle versteht nichts und er hat diese Seite von Lucas nie vorher gemerkt. Ein bisschen Sorgen macht er sich auch. Was wenn was passiert ist? Lucas hat zwar um Zeit gebeten, aber Karle hat Fragen. Fragen, auf die er gern Antworten hätte und er findet das hier hat er nicht verdient. Nachdem er sich sein Brot reingezwungen hat, hält er es nicht mehr in seiner Wohnung aus und fährt zumTraining. Es ist immer noch viel zu früh, aber ein bisschen extra Training schadet sicher nie, denkt er und schnappt sich seinen Autoschlüssel, schmeißt ein paar Trainingskleider aus seinen Schrank in eine Tasche und verlässt seine Wohnung. Er hat überlegt ob er bei Lucas vorbeifahren sollte, aber der müsste jetzt an seiner Arbeit sein und dahin wird er nicht fahren. Karle ist verletzt, aber er ist kein Idiot. Er weiß, was passieren würde, wenn er plötzlich bei Lucas Arbeit auftauchen würde und so eine Szene kann er sich ersparen. Er wird heute Abend bei Lucas zuhause vorbeifahren, aber er hofft, dass er ihn vorher am Telefon erreicht, aber vielleicht ist ein direktes Treffen doch am besten. So kann Lucas zumindest nicht einfach auflegen. Er dreht sein Radio lauter. Es ist wie immer eingestellt auf 93,95 Rock Antenne und er ist heute extra dankbar für den Sponsor Audi, welchen er fährt, weil der Wagen eine ordentliche Audioanlage hat und so versucht er alle Gedanken an Lucas aus seinen Kopf zu drängen, zumindest für ein paar Sekunden. Auch wenn es weh tut und er sich am liebsten in sein Bett verkrochen, die Decke über seinen Kopf gezogen hätte und erst rauskommen wäre, wenn dieser Alptraum vorbei ist, muss er versuchen sein privates Leben und sein Profi Leben zu trennen. Er kann sich nicht erlauben abgelenkt zu werden. Nicht jetzt, wo die Weltmeisterschaften und Olympia vor der Tür stehen. Er will dahin, so sehr! Dafür hat er gekämpft und selbst Lucas darf das ihm nicht nehmen. Er hat, ohne ihn zu fragen, ihre Beziehung genommen und wie es aussieht, ist sein Sport alles was er jetzt noch hat. 

Zwei Stunden später sitzt er wieder in seinem Auto. Er hat sich viel zu stark ausgepowert beim Training, das weiß er. Sogar sein Trainer und seine Kollegen haben ihn erst nur beobachtet, aber als er alle Übungen in einem rasenden Tempo absolviert hat, haben sie alle zu ihm gesagt, er soll sich beruhigen. Eisei hat versucht mit ihm nach dem Training zu reden, aber Karle hat nur gesagt erhat einen wichtigen Termin und hat sich schnell in sein Auto gesetzt und sich auf den Weg gemacht. Er weiß, es war nicht der nette Weg, aber er will und kann das alles im Moment niemanden erzählen. Er hofft immer noch alles ist ein großes Missverständnis und er braucht nur mit Lucas zu reden, damit sich alles wiedereinrichten wird. Das glaubt er und an dem Gedanken hält er sich fest, wie an einem Rettungsring. Sein Verstand fängt langsam an ihm zu sagen, er sollte sich nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen, aber sein Herz kämpf hart dagegen und er wählt immer wieder Lucas Nummer, aber immer wieder wird er enttäuscht  
und dessen Handy ist immer noch aus. Er steuert sein Auto zu Lucas Wohnung. Seine Vernunft sagt ihm, es ist aussichtlos. Lucas ist sicher an seiner Arbeit, aber er muss es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Er klingelt und wartet, klingelt wieder aber niemand öffnet. Niedergeschlagen setzt er sich wieder in sein Auto und fährt nach Hause. Er muss einkaufen, auspacken, Wäsche machen und auch langsam wieder anfangen die Taschen für seine nächsten Reise zu packen. Aber nicht heute. Morgen hat er einen freien Tag. Er entscheidet sich schnell, dass alle Dinge auch bis morgen warten können. Heute hat er keine Lust, stattdessen sitzt er den ganzen Nachmittag auf seinem Sofa und versucht immer verzweifelter Lucas zu erreichen. Karles Mutter ruft zwischen den Versuchen an und erkundigt sich ob Karle gut nach Hause, nach Bischofshofen, gekommen ist. Er weiß nicht wie, aber er schafft es halbwegs seine Stimme normal zu halten und zum Glück stellt sie keine Fragen über Lucas. Sie geht wohl davon aus, dass er wie immer bei Karle ist und gönnt den Beiden ein paar Tage Zweisamkeit und Ruhe, weswegen das Telefonat, zu Karles Erleichterung, kurz ausfällt. 

Später, als es stockdunkel ist und so spät, dass Lucas jetzt ganz sicher zuhause sein muss, rappelt er sich mühsam auf, nimmt seine Brieftasche und Autoschlüssel und macht sich auf den Weg. Sein Magen hat sich mehrmals gemeldet und fordert essen, weswegen er erst ein bisschen einkaufen gehen wird und danach bei Lucas vorbeifahren wird. Schnell erledigt er alles, aber als er bei der Straße von Lucas steht und sieht, dass in die Wohnung kein Licht brennt und niemand aufmacht, kann er nur feststellen, dass Lucas wie von Erdboden verschluckt ist oder sich zumindest gut von Karle entfernt hält. Er ist immer noch verletzt, aber so langsam wird er auch ein wenig wütend. War ihre Beziehung so wenig wert? Leider bringen nur alle Gedanken an Lucas wieder Tränen in seine Augen und er hat es gut den Tag über zurückhalten können, aber jetzt geht es nicht mehr. Langsam geht er zurück zu seinem Auto und fährt nach Hause. Immer wieder muss er sich Tränen aus den Augen wischen, damit er ordentlich die Straßen sehen kann, aber zum Glück hat er es nicht weit zu fahren. Erleichtert stellt er sein Auto ab und schließt seine Tür ab. Es wird ein langer, einsamer Abend und Nacht. Karle ist auch nicht gewöhnt die Abende und Nächte alleine zu verbringen, denn sonst war Lucas immer bei ihm oder bei Wettkämpfen und Lehrgängen hat er immer das ganze Team um sich. Wehmütig denkt er an den letzten, großen Streit mit Lucas zurück. Da hat er ihn angemacht, weil er ein Doppelbett mit Eisei geteilt hat. Aber was soll er machen, wenn die Hotels nur Doppelbett Zimmer haben? Werner sagen, dass er ein Einzelzimmer haben muss, weil sein Freund Gespenster sieht, wo es keine gibt? Karle hat erst gedacht, Lucas hat Spaß gemacht und gelacht, weil Eisei ist so Hetero, wie es nur geht und dazu ist er ganz verliebt in seine Freundin. Eigentlich sollte er lachen, weil es so unglaublich dumm ist, aber stattdessen bringt diese Erinnerung nur, dass er mehr weint. Er war, ist, so verliebt in Lucas und kann das hier nicht verstehen. Lucas hat ihn getroffen, als er Skispringer war. Warum verhält er sich plötzlich so? Karle versteht es nicht


	2. Denke nicht so oft an das, was dir fehlt. Sondern an das, was du hast

Die Tage nach der Abreise nach Kulm sind nicht erholsam für Karle. Lucas hat den schlimmsten Zeitpunkt gewählt, um Schluss zu machen oder eine Beziehungspause einzulegen oder was auch immer er gemacht hat. Doch da Karle ihn immer noch nicht erreichen konnte, fängt er so langsam an ihre Beziehung als vorbei zu sehen. Gerade zwischen der Vierschanzen-Tournee und dem Skifliegen hätte Karle dringend viel Ruhe und Entspannung nötig gehabt, statt schlafloser Nächte und Tage voll mit Stress. Er ist also nicht in seiner besten Verfassung, als er das Hotel in Kulm erreicht. Aber eine Sache freut ihn. Andreas Wank ist gut beim Continental Cup gesprungen und weil Rich sich leider in Innsbruck verletzt hat und in Kulm nicht springen kann, bekommt Wanki eine Chance wieder beim Welt Cup dabei zu sein. Karle mag Wanki, denn er ist immer für Spaß zu haben und die Tage, die er mit allen an den ersten beiden Stationen der Vierschanzen-Tournee in Oberstdorf und Garmisch war, waren echt lustig und er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich so schnell schon wiedersehen würden! Karle ist für alles, was ihn ablenken kann sehr dankbar und deswegen freut er sich auf Wanki. Er kriegt sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande, bevor er das Hotel betritt. Es erreicht zwar nicht seine Augen und auch sonst ist er relativ blass und fühlt sich schlapp, aber er versucht es nicht zu zeigen, weswegen er seine Schultern strafft, nach seinen Taschen greift und durch die Türe ins Hotel geht.

Alle sind noch nicht da, aber er findet Andi and Stephan in einer Sitzecke in der Lobby und zu seiner Erleichterung haben sie Wanki im Schlepptau. Nicht, dass er was gegen Andi und Stephan hat. Stephan ist sogar der, mit dem er die tiefste Freundschaft hat, aber gerade jetzt kann er es nicht ertragen sich alleine mit ihnen zu unterhalten, weil die Beiden das Liebespaar schlechthin sind. Auch wenn sie nicht übereinander herfallen, Gott nein, aber da sind immer diese kleinen Gesten, die er auch mit Lucas hat oder hatte, denkt er niedergeschlagen. Deswegen ist er wirklich froh, dass auch Wanki dasitzt. Er versucht wieder ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu zaubern, bevor er zu dem Trio hingeht, sie begrüßt und sich hinsetzt. Er gratuliert Wanki zu seinen beiden zweiten Plätzen in Bischofshofen, aber viel mehr redet er von seiner Seite aus nicht. Zum Glück war er nie der größte Redner, weswegen er hofft, dass es niemanden auffällt, dass er stiller ist als sonst. Die beiden Andis reden auch genug für alle vier und er kann deshalb ruhig daneben sitzen und einfach an den richtigen Stellen nicken und lachen. Das kriegt er hin, doch wenn jemand richtig hingucken würde, würde derjenige sehen, dass sein Lachen nie seine Augen erreicht. Karle sieht auch, dass Stephan ihn mehrmals ein bisschen beobachtet, aber nichts sagt und dafür ist Karle ihm sehr dankbar. Nachdem Eisei und Pius auch die Reise nach Kulm geschafft haben und das Hotel betreten haben, werden die Zimmerschlüssel übergeben und Karle teilt sich, wie immer, ein Zimmer mit Eisei. Andi und Stephan sind auch Zimmer Partner, aber Pius und Wanki bekommen Einzelzimmer, weil Wankis Teilnahme erst gestern Abend klar wurde und die Doppelzimmer dann schon alle belegt waren. Nicht, dass die Beiden sich beschwert hätten, denn sie sind beide happy damit. Die Gruppe macht sich vollgepackt auf in Richtung Fahrstuhl und wie immer wird diskutiert, wer als erstes in den Fahrstuhl darf. Die Fahrstühle sind zwar relativ groß, aber sechs Skispringer mit dazugehörigen Taschen passen nicht hinein. Karle hält sich fern von der Diskussion, aber Eisei versucht zu erreichen, dass sie als erstes Paar hochfahren dürfen. Doch Pius und Wanki lachen nur, sagen `Alter vor Schönheit´ und darauf hat Eisei keinen guten Konter. So sieht er sich unter Protest geschlagen, schafft es aber zu organisieren, dass die nächste Fahrt ihre ist. Andi versucht es zwar mit dem Argument, dass er als Zweiter im Weltcup auch als Zweiter den Fahrstuhl bekommen sollte, aber gegen Eisei kommt er nicht an. Normalerweise würde es Karle große Freude bereiten, sich in die Diskussionen voll einmischen, aber heute steht er nur daneben und wartet bis er dran ist. Er merkt, dass Stephan ihn wieder im Auge hat und auch Eisei ihn anguckt, aber keiner der Beiden spricht ihn an. Doch er kann sich denken, dass es später kommen wird, wenn sie auf ihren Zimmern sind. Er kann wohl nicht mehr davonlaufen. Irgendwann muss er es ihnen erzählen. Sie wissen alle von Lucas und vor allem Eisei wird merken, dass er ihn nicht anruft, was er sonst sofort macht, wenn sie in ihre Zimmer kommen. Karle versuchen sich innerlich für alle Fragen zu wappnen, die kommen werden und er hofft, dass er die Fassung behalten kann. So langsam sollte er aufhören ihm nachzutrauen, er hat es nicht verdient. Nicht nachdem er Karle so behandelt hat, aber dummerweise liebt er ihn immer noch. So schnell hört es nicht auf. Leider. 

Kaum sind die Beiden in ihrem Zimmer, dreht sich Eisei schon zu Karle und fragt was los ist. Er kennt ihn eben gut. Sie haben sich schon zu Continental Cup Zeiten ein Zimmer geteilt und Eisei kann manchmal als sehr unempfindsam rüberkommen, aber er hat ein großes Herz und immer ein offenes Ohr für seine Kollegen. Karle schluckt schwer, setzt sich auf eines der beiden Betten und fängt leise an alles zu erklären. Er weint nicht, aber ein paar einzelne Tränen rollen seine Wangen runter. Als Eisei das sieht, steht er von seinem Bett auf, setzt sich neben Karle und zieht ihn in eine Umarmung. Lange sitzen die beiden Skispringer so und Eisei schimpft wütend darüber, was Lucas für ein Idiot ist und dass er so einen wundervollen Menschen wie Karle nicht verdient hat. Karle merkt, wie gut es tut, dass jemand Bescheid weiß, auch wenn es nicht einfach war, es zu erzählen. Karle fühlt sich auch dumm, dass er nicht gemerkt hat, dass seine Beziehung nicht so in Ordnung war, wie er dachte. Er hat einen Menschen so falsch eingeschätzt und dafür schämt er sich. Aber Eisei sagt ihm sofort, dass er das nicht soll! Karle hat keine Schuld an dem, was passiert ist und Eisei ist richtig sauer auf diesen Idioten. Wie kann man Karle so behandeln? So feige sein, dass er immer noch nicht erreichbar ist? Das plagt Karle am meisten und das merkt Eisei. Dass er einfach ein Stück Papier hat und keine Antwort auf seine Fragen bekommt. Er hängt irgendwie in der Luft und wird wohl nicht weiterkommen, bevor diese Ratte sich meldet und redet. Dass Beziehungen in die Brüche gehen, passiert halt, aber sowas macht man nicht. Man verschwindet nicht einfach und legt einen Brief hin. Die Beiden sitzen so an Karles Bett und Beide hängen ihren Gedanken nach. Karles drehen sich, wie fast immer in den letzten Tagen, um Lucas und Eisei versucht einen Plan hinzukriegen, wie er Karle helfen kann. Er würde auch sehr gern ein paar Wörter mit Lucas wechseln! Beide sind so tief in Gedanken, dass sie erst nicht merken, dass es an ihrer Tür klopft. Erst als das Klopfen lauter und in mehreren Schlägen erfolgt, reagiert Eisei und steht auf, um zu gucken, wer stört. Vor der Tür stehen Wanki und Pius und fragen, was sie machen, weil man ja nix hört. Sie wollen Karten spielen und fragen, ob Eisei und Karle auch mitkommen wollen. Eisei guckt Karle fragend an und Karle nickt langsam als Antwort. Ein bisschen Ablenkung tut sicher gut, denkt er. 

„Wir kommen.“, teilt Eisei mit, „Aber gibt uns 15 Minuten, wir haben es bis jetzt nicht geschafft auszupacken.“  
„Okay.“, antwortet Wanki, „Wir sind nebenan bei Andi und Stephan. Kommt einfach, wenn ihr fertig seid.“ Weg sind die Beiden. Karle macht sich ein bisschen frisch im Badezimmer, leert seine Taschen schnell und auch Eisei schafft es schnell fertig zu werden. Zusammen machen sie sich auf den Weg ins Nachbarzimmer. Ein bisschen Ablenkung, Karten spielen, ein bisschen Spaß haben und dann hofft Karle, dass er eine ruhige Nacht bekommen kann. Er braucht dringend eine Nacht Durchschlafen, sonst wird das nix mit Skifliegen.

Tatsächlich wird es ein schöner Abend. Karle kann seine Gedanken ausschalten und das kann er vor allem dank Andi und Wanki. Die Beiden scherzen den ganzen Abend, ziehen sich gegenseitig ab und naja, Best Friends halt. Karle ist nicht ganz bei der Sache und so verliert er jede Runde. Sonst ist er gar nicht so schlecht in Schafkopf, aber heute ist der Wurm drin, was ihm nix ausmacht, nicht heute. Sonst ist er, das muss er zugeben, ein ganz schlechter Verlierer. Er hofft, dass es niemand so genau merkt. Das sollte aber gehen, weil alle viel Spaß haben und er versucht mitzumachen so gut er kann. So geht der Abend schnell vorbei und es wird Zeit für alle ins Bett zu kommen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag. Als sich alle auf den Weg machen, zieht Stephan Karle zur Seite und fragt ihn, ob alles ist okay. Ist es nicht, sagt Karle, aber es geht und er will jetzt nicht drüber reden. Stephan zeigt wie immer großen Verständnis, aber sagt ihm auch, dass er immer zu ihm kommen kann, wenn was ist, egal wann. Karle weiß es zu schätzen und umarmt Stephan dankbar, bevor er und Eisei in das Zimmer nebenan verschwinden. Sie machen sich schnell bettfertig und es wird nicht mehr geredet. Karle findet auch ganz schnell Schlaf. Es hilft ganz sicher, dass er nicht alleine ist. Dass er neben sich Eiseis leises Atmen hört und es beruhigt einfach.


	3. Du musst nicht alles mögen, was dir passiert. Aber du kann aus alles etwas lernen.

Als Karle am nächsten Morgen, dank des Weckers von Eisei, aus dem Schlaf gerissen wird, stellt er fest, dass die Nacht gar nicht so schlecht war. Er hat zwar nicht durchgeschlafen, weil er immer wieder wach wurde, aber in dieser Nacht, hat er nicht stundenlang wach gelegen, sondern konnte jedes Mal relativ schnell wieder seinen Schlaf finden. Deshalb fühlt er sich ein kleines bisschen besser. Das ist auch schön, denn heute ist Freitag und die Qualifikation für das Fliegen geht los. Aber zuerst hat er heute einen Tag voll mit Programm, weswegen er sich langsam aus dem Bett schält und ins Badezimmer geht. Er fühlt sich nicht nur besser, sondern er sieht auch besser aus, stellt er fest, nachdem er es gewagt hat, sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Die dunklen Augenringe sind weg und er sieht nicht mehr so blass aus. Das ist zumindest etwas und seine Laune steigt ein bisschen. Es hilft auch, dass er heute Nachmittag Skifliegen darf, denn es gibt nichts Geileres als Fliegen. Er hofft auf gute Sprünge über 200 Meter. Dass er ein guter Flieger ist, hat er bei Saisonabschluss letztes Jahr in Planica bewiesen und auch in Vikersund bei RawAir hatte er gute Flüge. Er wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Eisei an der Tür klopft und fragt, ob er etwa Wurzeln in ihrem Zimmer schlagen will. Schnell spritzt er ein bisschen Wasser in sein Gesicht, putzt sich die Zähne und ist bereit für das Frühstück. Duschen wird er nach dem Frühstück. Er hat sogar wieder ein bisschen Appetit und sein Magen, dem er in den letzten Tagen viel zu wenig Essen gegeben hat, wird ihm sicher dankbar sein, dass er wieder voll wird. Dass er auch wieder seine Kollegen, die auch seine guten Freunde sind, um sich hat, tut ihm sicherlich gut. Er stellt sogar ein wenig ungläubig fest, dass, als er auf seinem Bett sitzt und darauf wartet, dass Eisei fertig wird, seine Gedanken sich an diesem Morgen nicht nur um Lucas drehen. Er hat zwar sein Handy kontrolliert, ob er sich gemeldet hat, was aber nicht der Fall war und Karle hat auch versucht ihn zu erreichen, aber wieder ohne Erfolg. Er entscheidet sich dafür, dass er bis heute Abend alle Gedanken an Lucas zu Seite schieben wird und auch nicht versuchen wird ihn anzurufen. Heute will er sich voll auf das Skifliegen konzentrieren. Er hofft nur, er kann sein gutes Vorhaben erfüllen.

Als Eisei endlich fertig ist, gehen die beiden Skispringer zusammen runter zum Frühstück. Ganz vorbildlich nehmen die Beiden die Treppe und gerade als sie die Lobby betreten, treffen sie auch Welle und Stephan, die aus dem Fahrstuhl kommen. Eisei kann es nicht lassen, die Beiden ein bisschen zu ärgern und sagt, dass sie den Fahrstuhl nur genommen haben, damit sie ungestört ein bisschen Knutschen konnten. Das verursacht, dass er einen Schlag auf den Arm von Welle kriegt und dass Stephan ganz rot anläuft, was Karle ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubert. Stephan ist immer so einfach zu ärgern, vor allem, wenn es um ihn und Welle geht. So langsam sollte er sich daran gewöhnen, denkt Karle, dann würde Eisei es auch nicht so lustig finden ihn immer aufzuziehen. Aber das Ganze führt dazu, dass Karle ganz gut gelaunt zum Tisch kommt und sich gegenüber von Wanki, der schon zusammen mit Pius am Tisch sitzt, hinsetzt. Sogar das strahlende Lächeln, dass er von den Älteren bekommt, kann er zurückgeben. Die Beiden haben schon eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich und Karle organisiert schnell auch einen für sich. Besser kann man einen Morgen nicht starten. Die gute Laune der anderen färbt sich ein bisschen auf Karle ab, weswegen er sich ein wenig mehr in das Gerede miteinmischt und es ein ganz schönes, entspanntes Frühstück wird. Wanki, der sehr froh ist schon wieder in WC Springen zu dürfen und so einen letzten Versuch bekommen hat sich für das Olympia Team zu bewerben, hat sehr gute Laune und die Stimmung ist ausgelassen. Er und Welle erzählen gerade, wie geil es ist Gold zu gewinnen und seine Augen leuchten dabei, während Karle fasziniert zuhört. Es wäre ein Traum mit einer Gold Medaille wieder nach Deutschland zu kommen! Aber erstmal muss er wohl zusehen, dass er überhaupt ausgewählt wird und dafür will er alles geben! Lucas soll ihm diesen Traum nicht versauen. Karle merkt, dass er nicht mehr so traurig ist, sondern stattdessen wütend wird.

Bevor er sich wieder zu viele Gedanken machen kann, ist zum Glück das Frühstück vorbei und er hat nur eine knappe Stunde bevor das Hallentraining beginnt. Deswegen beeilt er sich zu seinem Zimmer zukommen, holt schnell die ausgiebige Dusche nach und zieht sich wieder an. Er greift nach seinem Handy, aber kann gerade noch seine Finger stoppen, bevor sie Lucas Nummer gewählt hätten. Er schmeißt sein Handy aufs Bett, denn es ist besser, wenn er es heute erst gar nicht mitnimmt. So kommt er nicht in die Versuchung seinen Freund, oder vielleicht sollte er langsam anfangen ihn als seinen Ex-Freund zu nennen, erreichen zu versuchen. Karle merkt, dass er ein bisschen seiner guten Laune bei dem Gedanken verliert, weshalb er versucht es aus seinem Kopf zu verdonnern. Er sucht seine Hallenschuhe und geht runter zur Lobby. Vielleicht ist schon jemand da, der ihn ablenken kann. Eisei, der Arme, hatte das Glück beim Los nicht gehabt und hat die Zeit zwischen Frühstück und Hallentraining mit Analysen seiner letzten Sprünge zusammen mit Werner und Roar in Bischofshofen gebraucht. Vielleicht ist er schon fertig und kann mit ihn herumhängen. Unten angekommen, merkt er, dass er wohl der Erste ist. Typisch, gerade jetzt, wo er wirklich Ablenkung braucht. Er setzt sich in eine Sofaecke und bedauert gerade seine Entscheidung, das Handy im Zimmer gelassen zu haben. Aber er hat Glück, lange muss er nicht alleine sitzen, denn Wanki kommt die Treppen runter geschlendert und setzt sich neben ihn. Sie reden ein bisschen über Richs Unglück in Innsbruck und spekulieren, ob er es geschafft hätte die Vierschanzen Tournee zu gewinnen oder ob Kamil zu stark gewesen wäre. Sie einigen sich darauf, dass Rich ihn zumindest einen guten Gegenstand geliefert hätte. Wanki sagt auch, dass er es nicht gut findet, dass Rich verletzt ist, aber froh ist, so eine Chance bekommen zu haben. Und weil ihr Kollege sich ja Gott sei Dank auch nicht schwer verletzt hat, obwohl der Stürz schon übel aussah, hat er auch nicht so ein schlechtes Gewissen darüber, dass er so fühlt. Die Beiden unterhalten sich engagiert weswegen Karle nicht merkt, dass Eisei schon lange mit seinem Termin fertig ist und neben ihnen steht, während er die Beiden beobachtet.


	4. Wer tausenden gefallen will, gefallen nicht einem recht

Beim Hallentraining, bei dem sie Volleyball gegen Norwegen gespielt haben,haben sie, wie immer, verloren. Sogar, wenn sie ihren schlechtesten Spieler, Karle entschuldigt sich in seinen Gedanken bei Eisei, an Norwegen ausleihen würden, verlieren sie trotzdem. Es ist wie verhext! Es steht jetzt 6-0 zu den Norwegern. Was die natürlich die Deutschen ordentlich spüren lassen. Alles nur Spaß, aber ein bisschen ehrgeizig sind sie ja alle und auch ein harmloses Volleyball Match zu verlieren tut weh! Nach den üblichen Dehnübungen werden sie entlassen und alle gehen zurück zum Hotel. Es wird gleich Mittagsessen geben, aber bis dahin sind es noch 45 Minuten und Karle sucht Ablenkung. Er will nicht oben ins Zimmer gehen und sich ausruhen, was er sonst tun würde, weil er dann weiß, dass er es nicht lassen kann, auf sein Handy zu gucken. Er schlendert durch das Hotel und hofft, dass er jemanden finden wird, mit dem erein bisschen Zeit totschlagen kann. Andi und Stephan will er nicht stören, Eisei wollte sich ins Bett legen und Musik hören, Pius hat seinen Termin bei der Videoanalyse, aber Wanki, denkt Karle, dort kann er es versuchen. Sie hatten sich ja gut unterhalten am Vormittag und Karle mag Wanki. Er kann ihn sicher perfekt ablenken. Deswegen klopft er an Wankis Tür und hat Glück, Wanki ist in seinem Zimmer. Er sieht zwar ein bisschen überrascht aus, als er Karle vor der Tür sieht, aber als Karle fragt, ob er stört lächelt er nur und sagt, dass er das gar nicht tut. Er hat nur ein bisschen Fernsehen geguckt und es sich in seinem Bett bequem gemacht. Wanki setzt sich auf sein Bett, klopft einladend neben sich und fragt, was er für ihn tun kann. Karle setzt sich hin und dann wird es einfach leise, weil Karle nicht so genau weiß, was er sagen soll. Er will nicht über Lucas reden, nicht vor dem Wettkampf. Wanki guckt ihn nur an, sagt auch nichts, denn er wartet darauf, dass Karle was sagt. Als der aber nix sagt, bricht Wanki schließlich die erdrückende Stille. 

„Wie geht es dir, Karle? Du siehst irgendwie nicht gut aus und du bist gestern und auch heute ganz leise.“

Karle schluckt, natürlich kommt die Frage, die er gar nicht haben wollte. Er entscheidet sich für eine kurze Variante. „Lucas hat Schluss gemacht, per Brief, und ich kann ihn seitdem nicht erreichen, aber ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden. Nicht vor dem Wettkampf, später vielleicht. Aber ich brauche Ablenkung, sonst dreh ich durch!“ 

Wanki sieht ihn fassungslos an. „Er hat dir nur einen Brief hinterlassen?! Was für ein Mist Kerl!“

Er ist richtig aufgebracht. Aber Wanki ist eben Wanki und fängt dann an über sein Studium, das er endlich zu Ende gebracht hat, und über seine Pläne für die Zukunft, zu erzählen. Nicht, dass es eilt. Er will schon ein paar Jahre Skispringen machen, aber Gedanken muss er sich ja langsam machen. Er redet darüber, wie viel Spaß es ihm macht mit Design und dass er irgendwas in die Richtung machen möchte. Er fragt auch Karle, wie es mit seinem Studium vorangeht. Ob es gut geht, es mit Skispringen zu kombinieren und Karle muss nicht denken, sondern nur antworten und so wird es eine schöne Zeit mit Wanki bis es Zeit fürs Essen wird. 

Nach dem Essen fahren sie alle direkt zur Schanze. Zwei Trainingseinheiten werden gemacht, bevor der richtige Wettkampf mit der Qualifikation anfängt. Karle ist so beschäftigt mit der Vorbereitung und dem Aufwärmen, dass er keine anderen Gedanken in Kopf hat. Weil sein Saisonstart richtig gut gelungen ist, springt er ziemlich spät und kann dafür Wankis Trainingssprünge sehen. Er springt sehr früh, weil er immer noch keine Weltcuppunkte hat. Sein erster Sprung ist gut, er springt sogar direkt über 200 Meter mit 204,5. Gar nicht schlecht, denkt Karle bevor er seine Sachen zurecht sammelt und hoch zumTurm geht. Der Wind wechselt sehr und wenn es Karles Zeit ist, an die Balken zu gehen, ist die Jury 6 Lücken runter gegangen. Aber viele Springen trotzdem um die 200 Meter, weswegen sich Karle darum keine Gedanken macht. Er fühlt sich gut und will jetzt jedem, vor allem Lucas, zeigen, dass er seine privaten Probleme nicht sein Profileben beeinflussen lässt. Sowas ist immer schlecht, aber er fühlt sich nicht verkrampft. Dennoch merkt er, dass es sich irgendwie trotzdem bemerkbar macht. Vielleicht zeigt sich jetzt einfach alles, was passiert ist. Beim Skifliegenmuss man 100% fokussiert sein, und so landet Karle schon nach 162 Metern und muss einfach feststellen, dass er seinen ersten Sprung total versaut hat. Alle seine Kollegen springen um 200 Meter und Karle ist nicht nur wütend, dass er esso schlecht gemacht hat, er schämt sich auch. Warum kann er nicht alles ausblenden? Die Anderen versuchen ihm Mut zu geben. Wenn er in den Container kommt, hat er ja immer noch einen Sprung und ein schlechten Sprung ist deswegen nicht die Welt. Haben sie alle irgendwann mal gehabt. Karle versucht die Wartezeit gut zu nutzen. Er hört Musik, versucht sich zu entspannen, joggt eine Runde und sieht wieder wie Wanki springt. Dieses Mal nicht ganz so weit, 184,5 Meter, aber immerhin passabel. Wenn man bedenkt, dass er mit seinem Rücken die ganze Saison gekämpft hat. Karle geht wieder zurück in den Container, zieht sich seinen Sprunganzug an, setzt Helm und Brille auf, nimmt seine Handschuhe und Skier und geht zum Lift. Je höher der Lift kommt, desto mehr merkt Karle, dass er nervös wird. Er muss es jetzt schaffen! Er will einen guten Sprung vor der Qualifikation schaffen. Er liebt fliegen und er ist ein guter Flieger, also sollte es nicht so schwer sein. Eigentlich. Auch sein zweiter Sprung ist nicht gut. Mit 154,5 Meter ist er wieder hoffnungslos weit hinter dem Besten. Karle ist verzweifelt, als er wieder zurück ins Sprunglager geht. Warum funktionieren seine Sprünge auf einmal nicht? Eisei und Wanki versuchen ihm Mut zuzusprechen, aber so ganz drängen sie nicht zu ihm durch. Er fängt an zudenken. Genau das, was er nicht wollte. Er wollte einen leeren Kopf haben undsich nur auf das Springen konzentrieren. Aber jetzt, wo es nicht läuft, kommenwieder Gedanken an Lucas in seinen Kopf. Er ist sicher, dass er besser gesprungen wäre, wenn Lucas nicht Schluss gemacht hätte. Auch wenn es nicht direkt mit seinen Sprüngen zusammenhängt, weiß Karle, dass die Woche vorher nicht optimal war. Er hat zu wenig gegessen, zu wenig geschlafen und viel zuviel Stress gehabt. Ganz suboptimal vor zwei Wochen Skifliegen nach einander. Wanki versucht ihm zu sagen, dass er immer noch eine Chance hat, denn die Quali steht ja noch bevor. Er sagt ihm, er muss versuchen alles auszublenden. Weiß Karle ja auch, aber es ist viel einfacher zu sagen, als zu machen. Aber er ist Wanki und Eisei dankbar, dass sie sich Zeit nehmen von ihren eigenen Vorbereitungen, um zu versuchen ihn aufzubauen. Er hat wirklich tolle Freunde!

Viel Zeit haben sie nicht, denn es gibt nur 20 Minuten Pause bevor die Quali startet. Karle will unbedingt sehen, wenn Wanki springt, weswegen er sich mit seinem Joggen beeilt und zu sieht, dass er pünktlich wieder zurück bei der Schanze ist. Leider ist es kein super Sprung. 178 Meter springt er, aber eine kleine Hoffnung, dass er es in den Wettkampf schafft, gibt es. Karle guckt an den großen Bildschirm und sieht, dass Wanki enttäuscht ist. Es war seine letzte Chance für Olympia empfohlen zu werden. Doch auch wenn er es zum Wettkampf schafft, so ist seine Leistung nicht gut genug, um einen von den anderen rauszuwerfen. Karle fühlt mit ihm, weiß wie gern er es einmal erleben wollte. Leider kann Karle ihn nicht unterstützen und Kraft geben, denn er muss selber ran. Er macht sich fertig und will sich gerade in den Lift setzen, als jemand seinen Namen ruft.

„Karle, warte kurz!“, ruft Wanki und kommt angerannt. Er hat sich beeilt, damit er Karle viel Glück wünschen kann und zieht Karle in eine kurze Umarmung.

„Viel Glück, Kleiner. Zeig den allen, was du kannst.“, sagt er und lässt ihn los. Karle wird warm ums Herz und er ist ganz glücklich auf einmal. 

„Danke, Wanki.“, sagt er und gibt ihm ein Lächeln, welches seine Augen erreicht, bevor er sich umdreht und hochfährt. So lieb von ihm, denkt er, bevor er versucht alles aus seinem Kopf zu kriegen, in sich selber zu gehen und sich nur auf seinen Sprung zu fokussieren. Es ist jetzt oder nie. Im Wartezimmer ist es voll von anderen Springern, aber es stört Karle nicht, denn das gehört zuseinem Alltag und damit kann er umgehen. Er nickt Andi und Eisei zu, die kurz nach ihn springen, und geht raus, denn er ist bald an die Reihe. Sein Anzug wird kontrolliert und kurz danach sitzt er wieder auf dem Balken und wartet auf die Freigabe von Werner. Er muss jetzt allen zeigen, was er kann. Er will Lucas zeigen, dass er alles richtiggemacht hat, als er sich für Leistungssport entschieden hat. Er will zeigen, was er kann, dass er Talent hat und dass alles, wofür er so hart gearbeitet hat, sich gelohnt hat. Er hat jetzt nur noch seinen Sport. Gerade jetzt, wo er all diese Gedanken nicht haben sollte, schießen sie durch seinen Kopf in Sekunden, während er da draußen auf dem Balken sitzt. Endlich hat er grünes Licht und Werner senkt die Flagge. Schon als er den Schanzentisch verlässt, weiß er, er hat es wieder versaut. Er versucht den Sprung rauszuholen so gut er kann, aber er hat kein gutes Luftpolster und schon nach 168 Metern ist seinen Flug zu ende. Vorbei. Mit hängendem Kopf bremst er ab, macht schnell seine Skier los und geht niedergeschlagen davon. Es wird keinen Wettkampf für ihn morgen geben. Er wird nur zuschauen müssen, wenn seine Kollegen springen. Schnell zieht er sich seine warmen Kleider an und Stephan, der kurz vor ihm gesprungen ist, kommt und setzt sich neben ihn, legt seinen Arm um seine Schultern und sagt ihm, er soll nicht aufgeben. Immerhin hat er am Sonntag wieder eine Chance. Er soll einfach das hier vergessen, sich keine Gedanken machen. Karle ist dankbar, dass sie alle versuchen ihn aufzumuntern, aber so ganz dringen die Worte nicht durch. Er ist viel zu beschäftigt mit sich selber. Warum? Warum muss ihm gerade jetzt alle Scheiße passieren? Warum kann er nicht einfach seine Gedanken abstellen? Warum musste Lucas so ein Arschloch sein und so Schluss machen? Warum hat Karle das verdient? War erso ein schlechter Freund? Stephan merkt, dass Karle ihm nicht zuhört und dass Karle mit den Tränen kämpft, egal ob es aus Wut ist oder ob er traurig ist, aber das müssen nicht alle sehen. Deswegen zieht Stephan ihn hoch und will mit ihm zusammen zum Container gehen, als Wanki gerade kommt. 

„Ich gehe mit ihm.“, sagt er zu Stephan, „Du willst sicher auf Andi warten.“, setzt er fort und Stephan nickt dankbar. Wanki legt seinen Arm um Karles Hüfte und zusammen gehen sie zum Container. Dort drinnen ist es ruhig und Karle sinkt auf einem Stuhl zusammen, versteckt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, und atmet tief ein and aus. Er ist enttäuscht, er ist wütend und er ist traurig. Wanki versucht ihn aufzumuntern, aber Karle hat gerade nicht die Kraft für sowas. Er will nur schnell zurück ins Hotel, sich auf sein Bett schmeißen und da liegen bleiben. Zum Glück ist die Quali vorbei. Eisei und Andi haben sich ohne Probleme für den Wettkampf qualifiziert, weswegen er nicht so lange warten muss, bevor alle fertig sind und sie wieder zum Hotel fahren. Nach einer schnellen Dusche schmeißt sich Karle auf sein Bett. Eisei versucht ihn zu überreden mitzukommen und Karten zu spielen, aber heute hat er keine Lust. Er will nur seine Ruhe haben. Eisei fragt, ob er bleiben soll, damit Karle nicht alleine sein muss, aber er schickt ihn weg mit den Worten: „Nein, geh du ruhig. Ich muss nicht für uns beide den Abend versauen. Ich komm schon klar.“

„Okay, aber du weiß wo du uns findest, falls du deine Meinung änderst.“, sagt er und geht. Als er ist gegangen ist, streckt sich Karle nach seinem Handy, welches er bis jetzt vermieden hat. Er macht es an, wartet bis es ein Netz finden und sofort springen ihm ein Haufen SMS entgegen. Vermutlich Freunde und Familie, die ihn aufmuntern wollen, denkt er und fängt an sie durchzugehen. Sein Handy fällt ihm fast aus der Hand, als er sieht, dass eine SMS von Lucas ist. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnet er sie. Er hat sich endlich gemeldet! Hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, als er die Quali gesehen hat? 

Servus Karle, tut mir leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber ich habe die Zeit zum Denken gebraucht ohne, dass du mich beeinflussen konntest. Ich weiß, ich war feige, aber wenn du reden willst, dann melde dich. Lucas

Karle glaubt nicht, was er da siehst. So eine kalte Nachricht. Karle weiß nicht, ob er sich melden soll. Klar, er will mit ihm reden, aber nach diesen Zeilen ist sein Glaube an ein Happy End nicht mehr da. Aber schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden, denkt er und drückt den Knopf zum Anrufen. Es klingelt und klingelt und fast hätte er aufgegeben, als Lucas endlich rangeht.

„Servus, Karle.“, sagt er.

„Lucas.“, stottert Karle, „Warum?“, setzt er fort, aber wird von Lucas unterbrochen.

„Tut mir leid Karle, aber ich kann nicht mehr immer nach deinem Sportkommen und ich finde, du hast zu wenig Zeit für uns. Es wird immer weniger Zeit und du bist fast nie zuhause.“, sagt er, als er würde er mit irgendjemanden reden, nicht mit seinem Freund oder eher ex-Freund, denkt Karle. 

„Also ist es vorbei?“, fragt Karle mit zittriger Stimme. Er weiß nicht so ganz, was er sagen soll. Irgendwie hat er tausend Fragen, aber wo ist der Sinn, wenn Lucas so denkt? Er kennt diesen Lucas nicht. Er fragt sich, wann er sich so geändert hat, ohne dass er es gemerkt hat. Vielleicht haben sie wirklich zu wenig Zeit für einander gehabt und jetzt ist er ein ganz anderer Mensch, denn der Lucas Karle liebt oder hat geliebt. 

„Ja.“, sagt Lucas, „Es ist vorbei und ich glaube, es ist das Beste für uns beide.“

„Hast du mich wirklich richtig geliebt?“, kann sich Karle nicht aufhalten zufragen, „Du gibst nur so auf, ohne zu Kämpfen. Bedeute ich so wenig für dich?“

„Karle, ich will keine große Diskussion. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen,damit es für uns beide weitergehen kann.“, sagt er mit so eine kalte Stimme und auf einmal dringt es zu Karle durch, was hier passiert und er fängt an zu zittern.

„Dann haben wir uns wohl nicht mehr viel zu sagen.“, schafft er gerade so zusagen ohne, dass seine Stimme bricht und er drück ihn weg. Karle fängt ganz bitter an zu weinen. Er schmeißt sein Handy weg und fühlt sich eingeengt. Er kann nicht in diesem Zimmer bleiben! Er muss raus! Schnell schnappt er sich seine Jacke, zieht sich eine Mütze an und verlässt schnell das Hotel. Seine Brust schnürt sich zu, er atmet tief ein, versucht Luft in seine Lungen zu kriegen, versucht das Gefühl, er ist nichts wert, wegzudrängen. Es ist eiskalt draußen, weshalb er sofort anfängt zu frieren, aber er geht weiter. Er braucht dringend frische Luft!


	5. Liebe ist die stärkste Macht der Welt, und doch ist sie die demütigste, die man sich vorstellen kann.

Karle weiß nicht wie lange er in diesem Wald umher gelaufen ist aber langsam wird es ihm wirklich kalt und er sucht sich den Weg zurück ins Dorf. Aber statt zurück ins Hotel zu gehen, betritt er die nächste Kneipe, er muss sich aufwärmen bevor er weitergeht. Er bestellt sich einen Irish Kaffee und bittet den Barkeeper extra Whiskey hinein zu machen, der warme Kaffee und der Alkohol wärmen ihn schnell auf und er setzt sich an die Ecke des Bartresens und so langsam kommt er zur Ruhe. Auch sein Herz und nicht nur sein Kopf fängt langsam an zu akzeptieren, dass es endgültig vorbei ist. Ein kleiner Teil liebt Lucas immer noch und meldet sich ab und zu, aber diesen Abend will Karle alles vergessen. Er bestellt sich wieder einen Irish Kaffee und nach diesem folgt ein Red Bull Wodka, weil er so langsam müde wird. Er hofft es wird ihn munterer machen. Er merkt so langsam die Wirkung des Alkohols und er denkt auch daran, wie sauer Werner werden würde, wenn er es herausfinden würde. Es ist auch nichts, was Karl jemals gemacht hat. Aber normalerweise wird er auch nicht per Brief verlassen und kriegt das endgültige Aus per Telefon, denkt er sich und bestellt sich noch ein Bier. Heute wird er sich besoffen trinken und er hofft, er würde so alles vergessen. Springen wird er ja sowieso nicht morgen, also halb so schlimm, denkt sein besoffenes Gehirn.

Er sitzt da in seiner Ecke seit ungefähr einer Stunde und beobachtet die Menschen in der Kneipe. Er hat Glück und wird in Ruhe gelassen, zumindest ein Vorteil, wenn man nicht Andi Wellinger heißt, denkt er und schmunzelt leicht. Es gibt eine kleine Tanzecke und es macht ihm Spaß den Leuten zuzugucken. Gleichzeitig steigt auch die Sehnsucht in ihm, er hat immer gern mit Lucas getanzt, aber jetzt hat er niemanden mehr, der ihn in die Arme nimmt und mit ihm tanzt. Er merkt, dass er wieder traurig wird und das will er vermeiden, also richtet er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes und guckt sich in der Kneipe um. Es ist eine schöne Kneipe, mit einem Tresen, der Tanzecke, einem Zimmer mit großem Fernseher, der jetzt aber nicht an ist und kleine Sofa-Sitzecken, aber auch kleine Nischen, wo man ein bisschen ungestörter sitzen kann. Sein Blick schwebt gerade am Eingang vorbei, als er jemanden sieht, den er kennt. Er muss erneut gucken, dass er sich auch nicht versehen hat. Aber nein es ist wirklich Wanki, der gerade reinkommt. 

Karle steht auf, merkt gerade dass er relativ besoffen ist, weil er ein bisschen schwankt bevor er sein Gleichgewicht findet. Er drängt sich durch die Menschen, die am Tresen stehen und geht Richtung Eingang, versucht Wanki dabei nicht aus seinem Blickfeld zu verlieren, was nicht so einfach ist, da die Kneipe ziemlich voll ist. Aber er schafft es und steht kurz danach hinter Wanki, legt einen Arm um die Mitte von seinem Teamkollegen, erschreckt ihn so ein bisschen, sodass dieser sich schnell umdreht und die Überraschung, als er sieht dass es Karle ist, der jetzt vor ihm steht, sieht man deutlich. 

„Karle! Was zum Teufel machst du hier??“ fragt er ziemlich aufgeregt

„Ich könnte dich das selbe fragen“ sagt Karle frech und lächelt, weil es einfach schön ist nicht mehr alleine zu sein in dieser Kneipe.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und dann hilft immer ein kleiner Spaziergang und ein warmes Weißbier ganz gut” antwortet ihm Wanki. Bei den Worten ‘warmes Weißbier’ muss Karle sein Nase rümpfen. Wie eklig ist das denn? Dies sagt er auch, aber Wanki lacht nur und sagt, dass es hilft und zieht ihn mit sich in Richtung Bartresen, wo er sein Bier bestellt. Dazu auch ein ganz normales für Karle. Tatsächlich bekommt er es auch, obwohl der Barkeeper auch nicht ganz überzeugt wirkte von warmen Bier.

„So mein Lieber” fängt er an, „du hast mir aber noch nicht erzählt warum du hier bist, dazu nicht so ganz nüchtern” sagt er und drückt Karle sein Bier in die Hand. Gleichzeitig nimmt er ihn mit zu einer von den kleinen Nischen, sodass sie ein bisschen ungestört sitzen. Karle nimmt einen großen Schluck, versucht seine leicht verschwommenen Gedanken in Ordnung zu kriegen bevor er anfängt zu reden. Erst fängt er ein bisschen holprig an, aber Wanki ist ein guter Zuhörer und er kennt ja sowieso einen Teil. Also ist es auf einmal ganz einfach die ganze Story zu erzählen und Karle merkt das Drücken über seiner Brust wird leichter, es ist irgendwie schön nicht die ganze Last alleine zu tragen. Als er fertig ist, liegt erst eine Stille an ihrem Tisch. Karle muss sich über die Augen wischen, er hat nicht geweint, aber ein bisschen Nässe in die Augen hat er bekommen. Wanki sieht es, steht auf, geht um den Tisch und setzt sich neben Karle auf die Bank, legt seinen Arm um ihn und zieht ihn zu sich. 

„Lucas hat dich gar nicht verdient Karle, du bist so ein wunderbarer Mensch und du wirst jemand finden, der dich liebt so wie du bist“ sagt er und zieht Karle in eine Umarmung. Es ist schön da zu sitzen, Karle fühlt sich wohl in Wankis Armen. Er genießt es und auf einmal kommt eine Sehnsucht in ihm hoch und wäre er nicht so besoffen, hätte er sich nie getraut es zu sagen, aber er ist jetzt ein bisschen mutiger und so fragt er Wanki: 

„Tanz mit mir, bitte! Ich bin hier den ganzen Abend und habe zugeguckt wie alle tanzen und du weißt, wie gern ich tanze.” sagt er und versucht seinen besten unschuldigen aber niedlichen Blick aufzusetzen. Er weiß das gerade tanzen nicht die größte Leidenschaft des Älteren ist, aber er weiß auch er kann tanzen. Das hat er schon ab und zu gesehen. Wanki lacht leise, drückt ihm einen kleinen Kuss an die Schläfe und zieht ihn gleichzeitig hoch als er leise sagt: 

„Als ob ich jemals nein zu dir sagen könnte.” So leise, dass Karle nicht ganz sicher ist, ob er richtig hört. So ganz bei Sinnen ist er ja nicht, aber egal denkt er, er wird mit ihm tanzen! Ganz erfreut steht er auf, nimmt Wankis Hand und zieht ihn hinter sich auf die Tanzfläche, platziert seine Arme um seinen Hald und fühlt wie dieser seine Arme um seine Taille legt. Dass es ein ziemlich schnelles Lied ist, das gerade gespielt wird, interessiert Karle nicht. Er will tanzen, er will Körperkontakt haben und er will abschalten, was er immer gut kann beim Tanzen. Wanki passt gut in seine Arme stellt er fest, er riecht gut und seine warmen mandelgeformten Augen sind richtig wunderschön denkt er. Gut tanzen kann er auch. Karle wird nie verstehen, warum er sich immer vor dem Tanzen drückt. Es ist ja nicht so dass es nicht genug Mädchen gibt, die gern mit ihm tanzen wollen, aber fast immer hat er eine Ausrede, wenn er gefragt wird. Eigentlich hat er nur getanzt, wenn sie alle auf den Beinen waren, erinnert sich Karle. Wenn alle ihre Teamkollegen dabei waren und alle miteinander getanzt haben. 

Gedankenverloren fängt Karle an mit Wankis kurzen Haaren im Nacken zu spielen, was zur Folge hat, dass Wanki ihn näher an sich zieht, seinen Kopf auf Karles Schulter ablegt und ihm heißen Atem in den Nacken pustet. Karles eine Hand streicht die Wirbelsäule des anderen nach unten. Er fühlt die harten Muskeln, erinnert sich dass sein Kollege die ganze Saison mit Rückenproblemen zu kämpfen hat. Also fängt er an seine Muskeln leicht mit seinen Fingern zu massieren, fühlt wie ein Schauer Wankis Rücken runterläuft. Es spornt ihn an und er lässt seine Hand unter Wankis Pullover schlüpfen, findet warme, samtig glatte Haut. Wanki zieht seinen Kopf zurück von seiner Schulter, sagt nichts und macht nichts, blickt Karle nur tief in die Augen als er versucht eine Antwort zu bekommen. Karle leckt sich nervös seine Lippen. Er weiß nicht so richtig was hier passiert, aber scheiße, er will ihn wirklich küssen. Aber will Wanki ihn küssen? Er sieht ihn nur mit seinen dunklen Augen an, sonst macht er nichts. Es ist als wartet er ab, was Karle jetzt macht, was ihn leicht überfordert. Er ist zwar ziemlich besoffen, aber weiß immer noch was er macht und ist es so klug Wanki jetzt zu küssen? Seine Gedanken rasen durch seinen Kopf und es fühlt sich an wie Ewigkeiten, doch so langsam wird der Blick von dem Mann ihm gegenüber unsicher und er bricht den Blickkontakt ab. Wanki will sich von ihm lösen, aber dann schaltet Karle einfach sein Gehirn ab. Er festigt seinen Griff um den Größeren, lehnt sich nach vorne und küsst ihn einfach. Erst ganz leicht, aber sein Kuss wird sofort erwidert, ihre Lippen bewegen sich gegeneinander und Karle will den Kuss gerade vertiefen, als er hastig abgebrochen wird. 

„Scheiße” sagt Andi und Karle fühlt sich sofort elendig. Was hat er gemacht? Hat er den armen Wanki überfallen? „Wir stehen doch hier komplett in der Öffentlichkeit” setzt er aber fort. „Komm wir gehen!” sagt er und beeilt sich ihre Jacken einzusammeln und verlässt die Bar mit Karle im Schlepptau. Zum Glück ist es nicht weit zu ihrem Hotel und nach nur 10 Minuten sind sie schon da. Es ist aber weit nach Mitternacht und die beiden sollten seit langem in ihren Betten liegen. Also heißt es jetzt ins Zimmer zu kommen ohne erwischt zu werden, was aber gut geht. Ist ja auch klar, wer sollte um diese Uhrzeit auf dem Hotelflur rumlaufen? Trotzdem sind beide ganz erleichtert, als sie Wankis Zimmer erreichen ohne entdeckt zu werden. Karle fühlt, wie all der Alkohol, den er getrunken hat, sich bemerkbar macht und tief in sich hört er eine Stimme, ob er wirklich weiß was er tut. Aber er ignoriert es, öffnet stattdessen die Minibar und findet ein paar kleine Flaschen mit Alkohol. Wanki tippt in der Zeit auf seinem Handy rum, doch Karle denkt sich nichts dabei. Er öffnet die Flaschen und nimmt sich einen tiefen Schluck. Er gibt die Flasche zu Wanki, aber der nippt nur daran, stellt es wieder weg und legt auch sein Handy weg, bevor er sich vor Karle stellt, seine Arme um dessen Hals legt und ihn leicht küsst. Dann zieht er sich wieder zurück und sucht seinen Blick. Karle merkt, wie ihm ganz warm wird, von dem Alkohol, den er gerade getrunken hat, von Wankis Körper und er reagiert auch auf Wanki selbst. 

„Karle, willst du das hier wirklich? Weißt du was du machst?” fragt Wanki und Karle ist ihm sehr dankbar, dass er fragt, aber der Zeitpunkt an dem er abbrechen konnte, ist längst vorbei. Er nickt nur, schlingt seine Arme um den Größeren und küsst ihn zurück, schiebt seine Zunge in Wankis Mund und spielt mit ihr. Er schiebt seine Hände unter Wankis Pullover und fängt an ihn hochzuziehen. Er will nackte Haut, jetzt. Sein eigener folgt kurz danach und er seufzt tief auf, als warme Haut auf seine eigene trifft. Seine Finger folgen den gespannten Muskelsträngen an Wankis Rücken, auf und ab, auf und ab. Wanki selbst ist auch nicht passiv, seine Hände streicheln Karles Flanken, was ihm eine Gänsehaut auf dem ganzen Körper gibt. Immer wieder küssen sie sich und Karle denkt, dass sie perfekt zusammen passen, dass es bequem ist Wanki zu küssen. Kein Bücken, sondern seine Lippen in perfekter Höhe. Er kann es nicht lassen und muss leise lachen, was ihm einen fragenden Blick von Wanki einbringt. 

„Es ist bequem dich zu küssen.” erklärt Karle ernst und Wanki muss auch lachen.

„Karle, du bist so süß wenn du besoffen bist.” sagt er und nimmt Karle mit sich zum Bett. Sie bleiben vor dem Bett stehen, küssen sich weiter und versuchen gleichzeitig den Gürtel des anderen zu öffnen, was nicht so einfach ist wenn die Hände sich immer wieder in die Quere kommen. Es ist schön mit Wanki, denkt sich Karle. Es ist jemand, den er kennt, er spürt keine Unsicherheit, wo aber auch der Alkohol mithilft. Aber er vertraut Wanki voll, nüchtern oder besoffen, und es entspannt ihn. 

Zusammen landen sie auf dem Bett und Karle kann es voll genießen. Er richtet sich ein bisschen auf, stützt sich mit seinem linken Arm ab und fängt an Wankis Oberkörper zu erkunden. Folgt den definierten Muskeln, lässt seine Finger um den Nabel kreisen, was Wanki laut zum stöhnen bringt. Fährt wieder nach oben, um die steifen Brustwarzen, ohne sie zu berühren wieder nach unten, folgt der dunklen Haarspur, stoppt aber als er am Rand der Boxershorts ankommt. Er beugt sich über den durchtrainierten Mann unter sich und küsst ihn. Der Kuss ist voller Leidenschaft, macht ihn heiß. Er lässt seine rechte Hand erneut nach oben wandern und streicht leicht über die rechte Brustwarze. Wanki greift mit beiden Händen in das dunkle Laken unter sich, während er ihn neckt. Er beendet den Kuss, sieht wie Wankis dunkle Augen so geweitet sind, dass sie fast schwarz sind.

Wanki zieht ihn zu sich, schlingt seine Arme um ihn und dreht sie beide um, hat das Spielchen gedreht. Jetzt liegt Karle unten und wird von Wanki verwöhnt und kann feststellen, der Mann weiß was er macht. Er neckt und reizt Karle so, dass der kaum weiß was passiert. Er kann nur daliegen und genießen, dankbar nimmt er was er geschenkt bekommt. Tief in seinem alkoholnebligen Kopf spukt die Frage, wie und wann Wanki das alles gelernt hat, er hat nie gewusst, dass er auf Männer steht. Aber er ist so weit weg von klaren Gedanken, dass die Frage genauso schnell wieder weg ist, wie sie gekommen ist. Er schaltet seinen Kopf aus für weitere Gedanken und genießt nur noch.


	6. Ja zu sagen. Einfach nur ja. Zu dem, was passiert. Zu dem, was ist.

Als Karle ein paar - viel zu wenige - Stunden später wach wird, realisiert er, dass er nicht in seinem Bett liegt und vor allem ist er nicht alleine. Jemand liegt hinter ihm, hat einen Arm um seinen Bauch geschlungen und liegt dicht an ihn gekuschelt. Okay, es könnte ja Eisei sein, der hat keine Berührungsängste und würde ihn wenn nötig in den Arm nehmen. Aber die Person ist viel größer als Eisei. Karle versucht seine Erinnerungen zu sortieren aber ein doofer Kopfschmerz macht es ihm schwer. Er kann sich an die Bar erinnern, viel Alkohol und warte... hat er nicht mit Wanki getanzt? Irgendwas schlägt da an in seinen Gedanken, er dreht sich um, vorsichtig, bemüht denjenigen, der mit ihm in Bett liegt nicht zu wecken. Er ist erleichtert, als er dann sieht, dass es wirklich Wanki ist, der da mit ihm im Bett liegt. Karle beobachtet ihn, er ist ein hübscher Mann, ganz entspannt liegt er da. Die Decke ist ein bisschen runtergerutscht und so merkt Karle, dass Wanki nicht mehr an hat als Boxershorts, genau wie er selbst. Ganz beunruhigend, weil er sich nicht ganz erinnern kann warum sie so wenig anhaben. War er so betrunken, dass er nicht weiß was passiert ist? Das ist nicht gut, ist ihm nie passiert und das bringt ein bisschen Panik in ihm hoch.

Auf einmal sind seine Gedanken wieder bei Eisei. Er weiß ja gar nicht wo Karle ist. Er muss bemerkt haben, dass er die ganze Nacht nicht da gewesen war. Was wenn er ein großes Ding daraus gemacht hat? Er musste sich wundern, wo Karle steckt und hat sicher versucht ihn zu erreichen. Blöd nur dass er sein Handy in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer gelassen hat, als er rausgerannt ist. Wenn es rauskommt, dass Karle die ganze Nacht weg war, dann ist er sowas von am Arsch. Dann wird er aus dem Team fliegen und kann seinen Olympiatraum vergessen. Er versucht sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen ohne Wanki zu wecken, aber sofort als er es versucht zieht Wanki ihn näher an sich. So ein Klammeraffe, denkt sich Karle, aber gleichzeitig ist es auch schön so im Arm gehalten zu werden. Wenn er nur wüsste, was passiert ist. Es wird ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben und er muss ihn wecken. Er muss dringend in sein Hotelzimmer zurück bevor jemand merkt, dass er fehlt. Er fängt vorsichtig an Wanki zu wecken, was aber nicht so leicht ist. Und böse wecken will er ihn wirklich nicht. Also versucht er stattdessen sich erneut aus den Armen zu befreien und dieses Mal gelingt es ihm auch. Aber gerade als er sein T-Shirt in dem Haufen Klamotten auf dem Boden gefunden hat, wird Wanki wach. 

„Wo willst du hin? Es ist viel zu früh zum Aufstehen!“ sagt der müde und klopft einladend neben sich. „Komm wieder ins Bett.“

„Ich muss zurück ins Zimmer, Eisei wundert sich bestimmt wo ich bin“ sagt Karle und versucht seine Socken zu finden. Doch gleichzeitig brennen ihm so viele Fragen auf der Zunge, aber Prio eins ist jetzt in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Eisei zu beruhigen und er betet, dass er niemandem erzählt hat dass Karle fehlt. 

„Ich habe Eisei schon gestern eine SMS geschrieben, dass du bei mir pennst. Kommst du jetzt wieder?” fragt Wanki ihn und reibt sich müde über die Augen. „Es ist echt viel zu früh.” 

Karle muss leicht lachen. Er sieht so müde aus und er selbst ist auch müde. Also legt er sich wieder ins Bett, hält aber ein bisschen Abstand zu Andi. Er muss halt ein paar Antworten bekommen bevor er sich ganz entspannen und ein paar Stunden mehr Schlaf bekommen kann. Er selbst darf zwar nicht springen, aber Wanki schon und er will ihn nicht wach halten, aber er möchte schon wissen was eigentlich passiert ist. 

„Also…” fängt er an, fühlt dass er rot wird und es ist ihm total peinlich. „Aaalso ich, also iich…” Verdammt denkt Karle und schluckt. Es ist nur Wanki, du kannst ihn schon alles fragen. Aber bevor er wieder anfangen kann, fängt Wanki an zu reden. 

„Du weißt nicht so ganz was passiert ist, oder?” fragt er und streicht beruhigend durch Karls Haare. 

„Nicht so ganz” antwortet er leise, „ich kann mich an die Bar erinnern. Wie haben getanzt und wir haben uns geküsst, so weit bin ich voll dabei. Danach nicht mehr so ganz.” sagt er und blickt ihn unsicher an. Hat er jetzt alles versaut? Er mag ihn, er will ihm nicht wehtun oder ihn enttäuschen. 

„Bereust du es?” fragt Wanki und schaut ihn unsicher an. 

„Nein.” sagt Karle schnell, „ich kann mich zwar nicht an alles erinnern, aber ich bereue nichts. Ich wollte es, das weiß ich. Ich würde sonst nie was machen. Ich weiß wir haben hier auch geknutscht aber ich kann mich leider an sonst nichts erinnern. Ich hoffe ich habe dich zu nichts gedrängt?” fragt er und jetzt ist er es, der unsicher schaut. 

„Nein hast du nicht. Ich wollte es auch, und ich kann dich beruhigen, wir haben nicht mehr gemacht als ziemlich heiß geknutscht. Aber du warst so besoffen und so müde, dass du angefangen hast abzudriften und dann haben wir es beendet und haben nur geschlafen.” sagt er. Karle atmet erleichtert aus und schwört sich selbst nie mehr so viel zu trinken. Er hat echt Glück dass es Wanki war, den er in der Bar getroffen hat. Aber eine Frage brennt ihm auf der Zunge, er muss es wissen bevor er ans Schlafen denken kann.. Aber er weiß auch nicht, ob er sich traut es zu fragen. Wieder bricht Andi seine Gedanken ab. 

„Spuck es aus. Ich sehe, dass du was hast, was du rauslassen musst.” sagt er und Karle wundert sich, wie es sein kann dass er ihn lesen kann wie ein offenes Buch. 

„Okay, ja, also ich frag mich nur - also du hast nie was erwähnt, aber ich habe halt gemerkt, also dass du.” Oh man denkt Karle. Warum kann er nichts Vernünftiges rausbringen? Wanki muss erneut bemerken dass Karle mit sich kämpft, er steckt wieder seine Hand in Karles Haare und streicht beruhigend durch. Lässt die Haarsträhnen zwischen seinen Finger gleiten und es hilft. Karle kann sich entspannen und macht einen neuen Versuch. 

„Ja, also, warum hast du mitgemacht? Ich wusste nicht, dass du auf Männer stehst?” fragt Karle ihn und jetzt ist es Wanki, der verlegen wird und ein paar Mal schlucken muss bevor er antwortet. 

„Es war nicht geplant und ich will nicht, dass du das denkst. Aber du wolltest so gern tanzen und dann hat das eine zum anderen geführt und…” sagt er, bricht ab und fängt Karles Blick ein bevor er weiter redet. „Ich mag dich. Ziemlich viel, das tue ich schon lange und wir müssen wohl wirklich reden. Ich will dich wirklich nicht drängen und ich hoffe, dass du jetzt nicht denkst, dass ich dich ausgenutzt habe, weil du so verzweifelt wegen Lucas warst. Aber du hast die Wahrheit verdient. Ich will und kann dich nicht anlügen.” sagt er und mit jedem Wort wird seine Stimme unsicherer, leiser und Karle sieht wie viel Mühe es ihn kostet, es zu sagen.

„Du magst mich?” fragt er nach. Er fühlt wie er Wanki förmlich anstarrt. Aber was er gerade gehört hat, hatte er nicht erwartet. Nie im Leben! 

„Ich mag dich nicht nur.” sagt Wanki so leise, dass Karle ihn kaum hören kann und seine Hand verschwindet aus Karles Haaren. Karle schluckt, er will jetzt nichts Falsches sagen. Er muss genau die richtigen Worte finden. Sein Kopf dröhnt von all den Gedanken. Es ist schon viel, was er zu hören bekommen hat und dann gibt es ja auch noch Lucas. Nicht mehr in seinem Leben, das ist ihm seit gestern klar. Aber in seinem Kopf und auch ein bisschen in seinem Herzen ist er noch präsent. Doch irgendwas kribbelt in seinem Bauch, wenn er in Wankis dunkle Augen schaut. Wenn er Wankis Hand in seinen Haaren fühlt. Aber was ist es? Er weiß es nicht, doch er will es rausfinden! 

„Wow, also ich bin echt ein bisschen sprachlos.” sagt er. „es war echt ein bisschen viel die letzten Tage und in meinem Kopf ist im Moment ein bisschen Chaos.” antwortet er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Ein bisschen Chaos wäre schön. Es ist total Meltdown in seinem Kopf gerade, aber er merkt, dass Wanki unsicher wird und sich wieder entziehen will. Er weiß nicht was ihn dazu bringt, aber er das plötzlich das Verlangen Wankis Lippen wieder zu berühren, zu spüren, also lehnt er sich nach vorne und drückt dem Älteren einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen bevor er weiterredet. „Ich bin ziemlich durcheinander, ich brauche Zeit zum nachdenken und ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Ich muss erst das mit Lucas hinter mich bringen, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich mit niemandem nur so rumknutsche und ich nehme alles, was du mir gesagt hast, ernst.” Er hofft, das ist Antwort genug für Wanki. Mehr kann er ihm jetzt nicht geben. Er muss in Ruhe alle seine Gefühle und Gedanken ordnen. 

„Mehr kann ich nicht verlangen, Karle.” sagt Wanki. „Darf ich?” fragt er dann und öffnet einladend seine Arme. Karle zögert nicht, er fühlt sich gut in Wankis Armen und solange es für ihn okay ist, ist es auch für Karle okay. Also kuschelt es sich wieder in Wankis starke Arme und genießt die Wärme, die er ausstrahlt.


	7. Wer langsam geht, kommt auch zum Ziel.

Als Karle das nächstes Mal aufwacht ist sein Kopfweh immer noch da, es hat sich sogar verschlimmert und er musst dringend versuchen einen Schmerztablette zu finden. Leider hat er keine eigene dabei aber er würde später bei Stephan versuchen, der hat immer einen halben Medizinschrank dabei. Stephan ist immer gut vorbereitet egal um was es geht, und das ganzenTeam profitiere immer davon. Ein lauter Ton schreckt Karle raus aus seinen Gedanken. Was hat Wanki denn für ein bescheidendes Wecker Ton?! Wanki selbst schläft seelig weiter und Karle kann nicht verstehen wie er das schafft! Er versucht sich aus Wankis Griff zu befreien damit er den Lärm ausschalten kann. Sein Kopf dröhnt immer schlimmer und er muss Ruhe haben. Er streckt sich mit Mühe über den größeren und endlich erreicht er Wankis Handy und es wird wieder still im Zimmer, Karle stöhnt erleichtert und sinkt wieder in das Kissen zurück. Ruhe, Stille, Gott sei Dank. Wegen seinen Bewegungen, er lag ja halb auf Wanki drauf um das Handy zu erreichen, wird Wanki langsam wach. Auf einmal wird Karle ein bisschen unsicher. Es war so selbstverständlich heute Nacht aber jetzt ist es Morgen und auch wenn er sich bei Wanki wohl fühlt, sein Gefühlsleben is ein Scherbenhaufen, das er irgendwie langsam zusammenfügen muss. Irgendwas ist da, das ist Karle klar, aber ist es nur Verlangen nach jemandem oder ist es Verlangen nach Wanki? Viel zu komplizierte Gedanken gerade aber genau diese fliegen durch seinen Kopf, und er muss versuchen alles zur Seite zu schieben bis er wieder zuhause in Oberstdorf ist. Auch wenn er heute nicht springen darf, was worüber er sogar froh ist, er will morgen ein paar gute Sprünge zeigen und dafür braucht er einen klaren Kopf. 

„Morgen“ sagt Wanki müde und reisst somit Karle aus seinen Gedanken. „Wie geht es dir“, will er wissen. 

„Kopf brummt aber sonst relativ gut, nur müde“ sagt Karle und beobachtet wie Wanki sich genüsslich streckt, dabei rutscht die Decke runter und Karle bekommt Wankis durchtrainiertes Oberkörper zu sehen. Ihm gefällt was er sieht und er kann seinen Blick nur schwer davon wenden aber er kann ihn ja nicht einfach anstarren. Mit Mühe hebt er seinen Blick und guckt in die amüsierten Augen von Wanki. Karle merkt, dass er rot wird, ein bisschen peinlich ist es ihm, dass er Wanki so anstarrt. Der ältere sagt aber nichts, er zeigt erneut Feingefühl und merkt, dass es Karle unangenehm istund kommentiert es nicht und dafür ist er ihm sehr dankbar. Auch wenn sie sich gut kennen so ist es jetzt ein anderes „Kennenlernen“ und es ist was anderes, denn er ist nun der schüchterne Typ. Erneut versinkt er in Gedanken und er zuckt zusammen, als Wanki langsam mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare streicht.

„Oh, sorry“ sagt Wanki aber bevor er mehr sagen kann, hat unterbricht ihn Karle,

„Nein, das muss es dir nicht, es ist schön. Ich war nur so in Gedanken“ sagt Karle und er merkt das auch Wanki ein bisschen unsicher ist, was ihn irgendwie mehr Sicherheit gibt. 

„Ich muss los, wir müssen in einerhalben Stunde beim Frühstück sein und ich muss dringend eine Schmerztablette finden. Ich muss duschen und ich muss mir vermutlich eine Standpauke von Eisei anhören“ setzt er fort und muss leicht lächeln.

„Ja, du hast recht“ antwortet ihm Wanki. „Wir sehen uns später beim Frühstück“ sagt er und lehnt sich nach vorne, aber bevor er seine Lippen an Karles legt, fragt er leise „darf ich?“ und Karle kann nur nicken. Wankis Lippen fühlen sich gut an auf seinen, es ist ein leichter Kuss, nur eine federleichte Berührung, die sich aber in Karles Bauchgegend bemerkbar macht und es ist schön, und überzeugt ihn, dass diese Nacht kein Fehler war. Es war nicht geplant, und es war viel Alkohol zu verdanken, aber es war richtig.

10 Minuten später steht er vor Andis und Stephans Tür und will gerade klopfen, als die Tür aufgerissen wird, von einem munteren Andi der hell lächelt und fast mit Karle zusammenprallt, weil er vor Stephan flüchten will. Er schafft es aber rechtzeitig zu bremsen und guckt Karle neugierig an.

„Was macht du hier?“ fragt er, „du siehst schieße aus“.

„Vielen Dank, Andi“ sagt Karle „was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?“ fragt er, weil er weiß wie es morgens bei seinen Teamkollegen aussehen kann. Stephan beschwert sich oft beim Frühstück über alle Andis kreative Lösungen beim Wecken, und nicht alle sind liebvoll! Und wie es aussieht warenheute Morgen keine liebvollen Weckmethoden dabei.

„Äh, der alte Man war heute Morgen sehr müde“ sagt Andi und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich habe ihn nur geweckt, er hasst es ja zu spät zu kommen“ lacht er laut, weil Stephan ihn erreicht hat, da er ja abgebremst wurde und er wurde gerade durchgekitzelt.

„Der Idiot hat mir ein Glas kaltes Wasser über den Kopf geleert!“ sagt Stephan, hört sich aber gar nicht böse an.

„Es waren nur ein paar Tropfen“ verteidigt sich Andi und versucht sich aus Stephans griff zu befreien.

„Mein Kopf“ stöhnt Karle und guckt leidend die Beiden an, „Stephan, hast du Schmerztabletten dabei?“ fragt er und zu seiner Erleichterung haben beide Einsehen mit ihm und brechen ihr Vorhaben ab und Stephan nickt und geht wieder ins Zimmer rein.

„Wo warst du eigentlich gestern“ fragt Andi, als Stephan weg war. , „Eisei hat nach dir gesucht“. Karle wird blass, als er das hört. Er kann nur hoffen, dass Eisei keine große Sache daraus gemacht hat, sondern einfach nur bei allen rumgefragt hat. 

„Lange Story“ antwortet er „war halt ein blöder Tag gestern. Mega blöd“ weitermuss er nicht reden, weil Stephan mit einem Glas Wasser und die hoch ersehnte Tablette erscheint.

„Danke, du bist der Beste“ sagt Karle dankbar und schluckt die Tablette sofort runter. „Ich muss wieder weg, aber viel Spaß ihr beiden“ sagt er und will gehen.

„Nicht sofort mein Lieber“, sagt Stephan, „ich will später alles von dir wissen, hier ist was passiert das sehe ich doch“ und hält Karle fest. Wusste er doch, dass Stephan was merken würde. Sowas entgeht ihm nicht und ehrlich so wie er vermutlich aussieht (er hat nicht in den Spiegel geschaut aber er kann sich denken dass er halt richtig scheiße aussieht) muss man wohl blind sein um nicht etwas zu merken. Vielleicht ist es gut mit Stephan zu reden, denn er hat sowieso ein paar Fragen an ihm, Fragen die nur er beantworten kann, und Karle hofft er kann ihm ein bisschen helfen.

„Jaja, später“ willigt Karle ein, „aber erst muss ich mich bei Eisei entschuldigen und ihm alles erklären. Ich muss dringend duschen und das alles vor dem Frühstück.“ Stephan lässt ihn los und lächelt ihn an.

„Na dann, viel Spaß und viel Glück“ sagt er und Andi, der still daneben gestanden hat und fast nix gesagt hat, was sehr ungewöhnlich ist, lächelt auch breit und schiebt ihn in Richtung Tür mit den Worten.

„Er wird dich killen, viel Glück“


	8. 8. Einen sicheren Freund erkennt man in unsicherer Sache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese ist ein typisches Zwischenkapitel, die ich nicht so ganz zufrieden mit ist und ich habe Ewigkeiten mit es gearbeitet aber schon in nächstes wird es mehr passieren zwischen die beiden und es wird auch nicht so lange dauern, sind schon in Arbeit. Hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem und schreibt gern ein Kommentar, muss nicht lang sein aber wäre gut zu wissen was ihr denkt über diese Story. Danke und bis bald!

Karle atmete tief ein bevor er die Zimmertür öffnete. Er hoffte Eisei war nicht zu sehr enttäuscht von ihm. Wütend konnte er akzeptieren, sauer auch aber nicht, wenn jemand von ihm enttäuscht war. Er hoffte er konnte Eisei zum Verstehen bringen. Verstehen warum er sich nicht ihm zugewendet hatte für Hilfe, sondern eher die Flucht wählte. Er drückte die Türklinke runter und ging rein. Er fand Eisei auf dem Bett sitzend. 

„Tut mir leid“ sagte Karle sofort. Besser vorzubeugen so gut es ging.

„Das hoffe ich schwer, dass es dir leid tut!“ kam sofort von Eisei, „was hast du gedacht?? Du verschwindest ohne was zu sagen und kommst nicht wieder und wenn ich dich anrufe klingelt es hier neben mich und dein Handy liegt auf dein Bett. Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob dir was passiert war!“

Ohje, da war jemand sauer, aber Karle konnte ihn auch verstehen. Echt. Er würde genau so reagieren, wenn Eisei das gleiche gemacht hätte. Karle setzte sich zu Eisei auf dem Bett und fing an zu reden. Er erzählte alles, oder fast alles, alles von seiner Nacht mit Wanki liess er raus, es wäre nicht fair für Wanki, denn Karle wusste gar nicht ob er dem Team gesagt hatte, dass er auf Männer steht, aber alles über Lucas erzählte er, wie mies es Karle ging nach dem er mit Lucas telefoniert hatte, dass er einfach Luft brauchte und dass er irgendwie in einer Bar landete und von da seinen Gehirn einfach ausgeschaltet hatte, aber zum Glück wurde er von Wanki gefunden und gerettet. Je mehr er erzählte, desto weniger sauer Eisei aussah und als er fertig war wurde er in seinen Armen gezogen.

„Ich kann dich schon verstehen, aber mach sowas nie wieder! Ich war besorgt, ich wusste nicht ob dir was schlimmes passiert war“ sagte Eisei, „und jetzt springst du schnell unter die Dusche, wir müssen zum Frühstück, sonst gibts Ärger“

Karle beeilte sich und sie schafften es genau zum Frühstück bevor es zu spät gewesen wäre. Nach dem Frühstuck herrschte die übliche Hektik, alle mussten ihre Sachen zusammensuchen. Jedes Mal die gleiche. man könnte ja glauben, dass sie alle so langsam eine Routine haben würden aber sie waren halt eine Chaotentruppe! Karle, der ja nicht springen sollte, half mit wo jemand Hilfe brauchte und so kamen sie alle pünktlich an der Schanze an. Wanki war der erste von ihnen, der in den Wettkampf los musste, schon als Startnummer 6 und Karle wollte ihn gern sehen, daher beeilte er sich mit allem was er tun musste um rechtzeitig fertig zu sein. Leider war es ein katastrophischer Sprung von Wanki. Mit nur 145,5 Meter konnte er direkt eine Teilnahme an Durchgang 2 vergessen. Karle stand im Auslauf und wartete auf ihn und sofbald als er den Auslauf verliess, umarmte er Wanki fest.

„Tut mir leid, ich hätte dir mehr gegönnt“ sagte er. Wanki war sehr sauer auf sich selber und er wusste jetzt, dass er Olympia vergessen konnte. Okay, es war ihm klar es wäre sowieso sehr schwer gewesen aber eine kleine Hoffnung hatte er trotzdem bis jezt gehabt.

„Danke, Karle, ich weiß. Ich bin aber einfach nicht gut genug“ seine Stimme war so traurig, so resigniert, dass er Karle wirklich leid tat.

„Du bist gut. Aber du hattest schon so viel Verletzungspech diese Saison“ versuche er ihn aufzumuntern. 

Wanki gab ihn auch ein kleines tapferes Lächeln. Karle wusste wie es sich anfühlte, er wusste auch dass Wanki sich gleich besser fühlen wurde. Aber die Enttäuschung direkt nach so einem Sprung ist halt groß. Ohne zu reden saßen die beide neben einander neben dem Auslauf und warteten auf den Rest. Es war aber keine unangenehmen Stille und Karle wusste viel zu gut, dass man manchmal nach so einem Sprung einfach Ruhe brauchte, aber dass Gesellschaft auch gut war. 

Die anderen schafften es alle in die zweite Runde aber keiner hatte eine richtig gute Platzierung und der Beste war Eisei mit ein magerer Platz 10. Es war viel weniger als alle hatte sich erhofft hatte, und von daher herrschte eine gedämpfte Stimmung in der ganzen Truppe auf der Fahrt zurück ins Hotel. Niemand hatte Lust auf etwas Besonderes aber die übliche Schafkopsrunde würde stattfinden, sich alleine in ihren Zimmern einzusperren war auch keine Lösung und sie hatten ja immernoch die Hoffnung, dass alle am Tag danach besser springen würden. Es wurde ein relativ angenehmer Abend aber alle wollten relativ früh wieder abbrechen und so gingen sie alle zurück in ihren Zimmern. Karle wollte Wanki nicht alleine lassen und er wollte auch einfach Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Heraausfinden was da war. Als alle in Richtung Fahrstuhl gingen, griff Karle nach Wankis Handgelenk um ihn so ein bisschen hinter den anderen zu ziehen,

„Willst du alleine sein oder kann ich später vorbeikommen?“ fragte er leise, damit die anderen es nicht hören konnten.

„Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du kommst. Wir könnten ja ein Film sehen und ein bisschen reden“ antworte der Ältere ihm, und Karle merkte, dass er sich richtig freute und grinste Wanki ein bisschen an. Auch Wanki freute sich und weil die Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen auf Andi und Eisei war, die sich wieder über etwas kabbelten, wagte er es seinen Arm um Karles Hüfte zu legen und ihn leicht an sich zu ziehen, bevor er ihn wieder losliess. Karle strahlte ihn an bevor er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete und merkte dann, dass Stephan die beiden beobachtete. War ja klar, er hatte eine richtige Spürnase für sowas und er hebte seine Augenbrauen in einer stummen Frage an Karle. Karle fühlte wie sein Gesicht rot anlief, aber er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, damit die nichts merken würde, und zuckte mit den Achseln um Stephan zu vermitteln, dass er nicht so ganz wusste was war und formte mit seinen Lippen lautlos; „später“ in Richtung Stephan. Der nickte Karle an und zeigte, dass er verstanden hatte und wendete sich wieder in Richtung Andi und Eisei und brach ihre Kabbelei ab in dem er einfach Andi in den Fahrstuhl mitzog und Andis Versuch sich zu beschweren einfach mit einem Kuss beendete. Karle wurde leicht neidisch. Die beiden hatten in seinen Augen die perfekte Beziehung und wieder kam der Gedanke in seinen Kopf, dass er mit Stephan reden musste. Aber bevor er das konnte, musste er einige Sachen mit Wanki klären. Er konnte Wanki nicht einfach vor Stephan outen, auch wenn er wusst, dass Stephan absolut dichthalten würde, auch gegenüber Andi, und er würde auch nichts dagegen haben. Aber es war halt eine Ehrensache. Karle hoffte nur Wanki könnte ihn verstehen, dass er jemand brauchte mit dem er reden konnte. Über Sachen, die er nicht mit Wanki besprechen konnte, nicht wenn sie immer noch nicht so ganz wussten was sie waren und was es werden würde. Ahhh, verdammt, dachte Karle, wie sollte er sich aufs Skispringen konzentrieren , wenn sein ganzes Privatleben einfach ein Haufen Chaos war? Zwar jetzt ein eher positives Chaos, anstatt eines trauriges Chaos, aber trotzdem Chaos. 

Er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als jemand ihn schubste und sagte

„Nicht träumen, wir wollen nicht den ganzen Abend hier stehen bleiben und den Fahrstuhl anstarren“ es war Rich, der nicht mehr warten wollte. Karle lächelte ihn entschuldigend an und ging zusammen mit ihm, Wanki und Pius rein. Schnell waren sie an ihrer Etage angekommen und Rich und Pius verschwanden in ihren Zimmern. Wanki und Karle blieben im Gang stehen. Karle wusste nicht so ganz was er sagen sollte, ohh wie er es manchmal hasste, dass er immer so zurückhaltend und verklemmt war. Aber wieder zeigte Wanki ein Gespür dafür wie es Karle ging und zog ihn in eine schnelle Umarmung, streichelte beruhiged seinen Rücken bevor er ihn wieder losliess. Es half Karle enorm, dass er sich mit Wanki fallen lassen konnte und sich selbst sein konnte und es war ihm auch nicht unangenehm sich ein bisschen hilflos zu zeigen. 

„Ich gehe erst zu Eisei und komm dann später zu dir“ sagte er und guckte Wanki fragend an, und Wanki nickte ihn an und zeigte, dass er damit einverstanden war. 

Eisei war schon im Zimmer und war in seinen Sachen am Wühlen, als Karle das Zimmer betritt. Er wusste nicht so ganz was er sagen sollte, und er musste eine gute Ausrede finden warum er den Rest des Abends bei Wanki verbringen wollte. Er pflanze sich auf seinem Bett und fing nervös an mit seinen Fingern zu spielen. Was er nicht sah war, dass Eisei beim Wühlen gleichzeitig auch ansah, und dass er sich nur schwer einen Lachen verkneiffen konnte. 

„Was machen wir beiden hübschen dann?“ sagte er irgendwann und lächelte Karle an. Karle drückte herum und wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte aber irgendwas musste er ja sagen. Es war nur Eisei so schlimm konnte es doch nicht sein.

„Ich…also ich…Wanki hat mich gefragt ob ich einen Film mit ihm gucken wollte“ stotterte er. Verdammt, es war doch nicht ungewöhnlich, dass die sie sich in verschiedenen Konstellation traffen und Filme guckten oder Karten spielten. Warum konnte er nicht einfach cool bleiben?

„Wanki?“ fragte Eisei, „ihr hängt viel zusammen so auf einmal“ konnte er sich nicht verkniffen zu sagen. Er wollte ja nicht böse sein, aber neugierig war er auch schon. 

„Ja, also…ich weiß nicht, er…hatte….ja also er hat einen neuen Film, den ich gerne sehen will und er hat mich gefragt ob ich vorbei kommen wollte“ Karle konnte sich selber schlagen. So würden sie erwischt werden bevor sie was richtiges angefangen hatten und alle im Team würden es wissen. Eisei war schon neugierig aber nicht doof und er sah, dass es Karle unangenehm war und so entschied er sich, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Okay, kein Problem. Ich gehe zu Pius und gucke was er so macht. Viel Spaß ihr beiden“ konnte er nicht widerstehen hinzuzufügen und winkte Karle zu bevor er durch die Tür verschwand.

Karle atmete tief aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu Wankis Zimmer. Er war schon ein bisschen aufgeregt aber er freute sich auch ihn ein bisschen näher kennen zu lernen (und näher zu kommen, sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf).


End file.
